


"Hello Internet.2" aka #PhanIsReal

by dimstarart



Series: Phan One Shots [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, I tried my best, Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Major Fluffiness, One Shot, Video, do i have to tag this?, idk how to write fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimstarart/pseuds/dimstarart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're scrolling down on YouTube when a non-edited video shows up and you watch it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Hello Internet.2" aka #PhanIsReal

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm sorry if something is misspelled or I've writen the wrong pronoun, my first language isn't english but feel free to tell me if you see an error!
> 
> Also, MAJOR FLUFFINESS AHEAD, I'm not used to write fluff but it's already out! :)

You go to YouTube, as usual, you’ve started watching random videos when all of a sudden a notification pops being followed by another one. The first says: ‘danisnotonfire has just uploaded a video called “Hello Internet.2”.’ And the second one is the same but by AmazingPhil. You remember those words were the first ones Dan had said in his YouTube channel, and also the ones he says at the beginning of every video. You wonder what this video will be about as you go to watch it. You click ‘Play’ and the video starts.

 

#####

 

Dan is in the bed, with hobbit hair, holding the camera with one hand. But it’s not his black bed; this one is green and blue.

“So… hello internet!” he whispers, “I don’t want to wake Phil up, but I needed to upload something.”

A hand encircles Dan’s middle and as it pushes into him, a black haired and pale head settles on the young man. Dan blushes and a smile appears on his face.

“Ah… yeah. Phil’s quite the cuddle one.” He looks at Phil and back to the camera and you know he has an idea. “You want to see him? Okay, let’s try.”

He moves the camera above them so we can see them better. Dan turns so they are face to face, Phil’s still asleep.

“Hey… Mornin’ sweetheart…”

“Mmphh…” he says as he pushes Dan into his chest.

“Phily… Wake up sweetie.”

Phil actually opens his deep blue eyes and looks into Dan’s. It’s another ‘heart eyes Howell’ but now featuring ‘heart eyes Lester’.

“Morning…” says the older with a raspy voice. Both of their hair is much messier than you’ve seen in any video, but they don’t mind at all.

They both lean in and kiss. It’s not a super-passionate one or either a quick stolen one; it’s their ‘good morning kiss’. Phil looks at the camera for the first time but goes back to look at the brown coloured eyes.

“You want to tell them now?” He says with his voice still a bit sleepy.

Dan looks at him (okay, he hasn’t stopped since he turned to face him, but now it’s even cuter than you could ever think of) and answers with a simple “Yes”.

You can see them talk with only their eyes and Phil speaks to the camera.

“Well… as you can all see… there isn’t that much to tell you now you’ve seen this. Anyway, in case you couldn’t, Dan and I are in a… would you say ‘romantic relationship’ or…?”

“Yeah,” Dan changes the camera to the other hand and continues, “we’ve basically been dating for two months now.”

“We promise we’ve wanted to tell you for sooo loooong!”

“Yes.” Dan interrupts (as always).

“But we wanted to make sure this wasn’t going to end soon.”

“And it’s definitely going on, guys!”

“Yeah, it is!” They both laugh a bit, but soon it fades away. “Anyway, we’re going to upload this video in both of our channels at the same time if we can.”

“I think we will Phil.”

“Oh, and don’t forget to share it on Tumblr, Twitter, Facebook… everywhere you want!”

“A-Are you serious?!”

“And don’t forget the hashtag #PhanIsReal.”

“Don’t invite them!”

“Why not?”

“Every website is going to talk about us for an entire _year_.”

“I want to know if our hashtag gets to the trending topics.”

Dan stays silent for a moment, picturing it and inhales deeply, “Fair enough!”

“So, see you guys soon and thanks for everything!”

“We’ll continuing posting normal videos soon in our respective channels and on our gaming too!”

“Bye!” say both of them. They kiss one last time and the video ends there, both of them with their lips together.

 

#####

 

In less than 30 minutes, #PhanIsReal was number 1 trending topic.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah! This is my second one shot phanfic!
> 
> There are more One Shots comming but I have class so I hope I can do one per week (idk pls don't kill me if I don't post in a week).
> 
> Leave a kuddos if you liked it and if you want some kind of AU one shot leave a comment below because I'll write and post it!
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
